Living the Dream
by flipflopgal
Summary: Lucas and Brooke are happily married as are Nathan and Haley. Both couples have kids or have some on the way! Peyton and Dan have disappeared, will they return? What will one mother think of her daughter's pregnancy? Brucas
1. Exhilaration

58 Crescent Road; this was the newly acquired house of Mr and Mrs Scott. It was an imposing home, rather more Brooke's style than Lucas's, however Brooke's recent pregnancy had made Lucas decide to treat his young wife to the house of her dreams. It included, of course, a large hot tub and swimming pool in the garden as well as a stunning master bedroom.

Lucas opened the door to the passenger side of their black Lexus Hybrid and helped Brooke out of the car. She might only be four months pregnant but Lucas wasn't taking any chances. Brooke refrained from rolling her eyes with difficulty, she might be pregnant but she wasn't crippled or anything and Lucas's constant treatment of her reminded her forcibly of a how one might treat a porcelain doll.

Turning around Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she surveyed her new home. It was perfect. She felt Lucas's arms sliding around her waist and turned to cup his face in her hands and place a searing kiss on his lips. "I assume this means the house gets the approval of Mrs Scott?" Questioned Lucas

"You guessed right, Broody boy," replied Brooke, excitement gleaming in her eyes, "Please can you give me a tour, please!"

"Of course Cheery, just wait until you see the garden, fully equipped with a hot tub and swimming pool." Brooke squealed so loudly that Lucas was sure that his ears were permanently damaged and dragged him towards the front door.

An hour or so later when Brooke had thoroughly explored every inch or her new home she sat on a couch in the den, with her hands resting contentedly on her unborn child, waiting for Luke to bring her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Babe," murmured Brooke as Lucas handed her a steaming mug. Brooke smiled adoringly at Lucas and moved over to sit beside him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"This house is more than I could have ever dreamed of Lucas," said Brooke as she stared into Lucas's young and handsome face. "This will be our home, for our family." Lucas took Brooke now empty mug and placed it, with his own, on the coffee table, then proceeded to lift her into his lap. He cupped her face with one hand, smoothed his thumb over her soft cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. In less than a minute the kisses they shared were no longer sweet and gentle, but fiery with passion and lust. With a great deal of self restraint Brooke pulled herself away from Lucas just as she felt him slip his hands under her top. "I love you so much Broody, but Nate and Tutormum are coming over in less than an hour and with all the thanking I have to do I know we're not going to be anywhere near respectable by then, so your just going to have to hold your horses and wait until tonight." Lucas groaned and brushed Brooke's lips with one last sweet kiss before lifting her off his lap.

"Sadly your right Cheery lets just hope tonight goes by nice and fast then, although I'd never miss a chance to spend time with our little Wyatt!"

"Oh so true, I can't wait until little no name gets here," said Brooke patting her stomach gently, "is born and then they can be playmates and grow up best friends."

Nathan and Haley had had their first child last month, Wyatt Christian Scott, who was the whole family's pride and joy. His jet-black hair and large brown eyes reflected both parent's good looks and his charming personality won over many hearts. Haley liked to joke that he obviously got that from her.

"My little Wy-Wy," exclaimed Brooke as, half an hour later, the Scott Juniors arrived at the door. Brooke took her tiny nephew out of Haley's arms with a look of such joy that Lucas felt his heart melt; he knew she would make an excellent mother.

"He Bro, Hales, like a drink?" Questioned Lucas as they ushered their friends into the lounge.

"Sure thing, man," answered Nathan, "This is an amazing house!"

"I know," gushed Brooke, while tickling little Wyatt, "He knew that this was my dream home!"

"I hate to break it to you Tigger," said Haley, trying not to laugh, "but this house is pretty similar to the one you grew up in, in Tree Hill, isn't it?"

"Oh but it's so much more," exclaimed Brooke, "Have you seen the amazing garden with hot tub and swimming pool and basketball court as well as our fabulous master bedroom?"

"Ok, ok," chuckled Nate, smiling at a giggling Haley, "We know that you have this one," he said pointing at Lucas, "Wrapped around your little finger!" Lucas made an indignant noise and was about to protest when Brooke silenced him with a kiss, "It's ok Babe, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The rest of the evening passed off enjoyably as the new house owners gave their guests a tour around their home and served them dinner cooked, of course, by Lucas as Brooke's cooking skills were still mainly limited to ordering pizza. After a delicious roast chicken and vegetables served with a Merlot and sparkling grapefruit juice for Brooke, Haley feed a tired Wyatt and placed him into his carrycot before the whole party retired into the den.

They reminisced pleasantly about all the drama that they had experienced in high school and the disappearance of Peyton, about a week after graduation. Lucas had finally squeezed it out of Jake, during that summer, that she had been accepted into a college for art and design in California and was spending the rest of the summer with a cousin in L.A. They had all tried to keep in contact with her but with the lack of response from her side none of them had spoken to or heard about her in over a year.

Lucas and Nathan had both received full scholarships to Duke University and their respective girlfriends had found exciting courses there as well. Brooke had majored in Fashion and Clothes Design while Haley had chosen to study Law, much to everyone's amazement. Lucas's major was English Literature while Nathan had achieved surprising good grades in a joint degree of American History and Physical Education.

Six months before all four of them had finished their degrees, Nathan and Lucas had been head hunted and were hand picked to join the Charlotte Bobcats, straight out of college. Brooke loved her life in Charlotte and now adored their new house. Haley and Nathan lived only a few minutes drive away an expensive house, similar to Brooke and Lucas's though as Brooke was quick to point out, without the outside hot tub.

After biding their friend's goodnight, Lucas closed the front door and scooped a laughing Brooke into his arms. Although they hadn't really unpacked anything since they had arrived they had employed a cleaner and some movers to set up their main items of furniture yesterday. This had included their large oak framed bed where Brooke now found herself being placed. As Lucas gently removed her shoes and sweater, Brooke's small fingers nimbly undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Lucas's lips found their way to her neck where she groaned uncontrollably as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

The kisses turned feverish with love and passion and Brooke found Lucas's lips on her own and his tongue begging for entrance. As she readily accepted it her thoughts became too clouded with lust to think straight and she sank it a joyful bliss. After making love Lucas, wrapped himself protectively around Brooke's petite form with one hand on her stomach and kissed her sweetly goodnight whispering, "I love you so much Brooke."

"I love you to darling," replied Brooke as drowsiness overcame and she drifted of into a contented sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas awoke the next morning to find Brooke lying peacefully in his arms. He loved watching her sleep; she always had a look of such utter peace and joy. As he stroked her soft hair he felt her stirring and looked down to find loving hazel eyes looking back into his. "Morning Husband," murmured Brooke as Lucas kissed her softly.

"Morning Cheery, god you're beautiful," said Lucas smiling adoringly. "I find it amazing that I can find more things to love about you when my hearts feels like it will burst with love already."

"Aww, Lucas, you're making me blush," replied Brooke, "But I know how you feel!"

They had gotten married about ten months ago at a small, but quaint church in Charlotte surrounded by all of their family and friends. It had been a beautiful service with Brooke wearing a gorgeous, classic gown and Lucas in a handmade suit. Nathan had been Lucas's best man with Mouth, Skills, Andy and Keith as groomsmen. Brooke had had Haley as her Maid of Honour with Bevin, Rachel, Karen and Emily (formerly known as Jules) as her bridesmaids. It had hurt Brooke that Peyton, her former best friend couldn't be there but Lucas had tried in vain to contact Jake and Peyton. They had last heard that they were living together after graduating from college, with Jenny, who was now around eight years old. Brooke would have also dearly loved to have had Jenny as a flower girl along with Rosalie Ava Hargrove, Andy and Karen's now six year old daughter. Luckily Rosie had done a fantastic job at throwing the petals and she really had looked pretty in her miniature bridesmaid dress made of pale blue satin.

The whole family had forgiven Emily, except of course, for Dan, as her love for Keith was so obvious and they had married over five years ago. They were now a very happy family living in a comfortable house in Tree Hill, with their four year old twins, Adam Samuel Scott and Logan Peter Scott. Keith was still running his own garage and Emily had just restarted work as a Personal Assistant in a Law Firm.

Both Rachel and Mouth and Bevin and Skills were together, although neither were yet married or engaged. The former couple were living in an apartment in New York City while Bevin and Skills resided in East Rutherford, New Jersey where Skills was on the New Jersey Nets.

As Lucas thought about all their friends and family, Dan's face flashed across his brain. He instantly frowned, he hadn't heard from Dan in a long time, since he had reconciled his marriage with Deb and they had left Tree Hill. Nathan hadn't heard from them either and like Peyton, they had vanished from their lives.

He wondered if he would ever see him again but he had come to the realisation a long time ago that since Dan's disappearance, his life had definitely been on an upward slope of happiness and he frankly didn't care if he ever saw him again. He had two admirable father figures in his life, Andy and Keith, and they were good enough for him.

Staring once again at his beautiful young wife in his arms he pulled himself out of bed, bringing Brooke with him. "No… tired… bed…" Whined Brooke as she feebly attempted to grasp onto the covers.

"Sorry Pretty Girl," replied Lucas, "But the unpacking starts today and if we stay in bed all day we'll never get anything done!"

Brooke gave in and dragged Lucas towards the bathroom, if they had to get she was going to make sure that they had fun doing it!


	2. Incredulity

**Hi everyone, I hoped you guys liked Chapter One: Exhilaration, my very first chapter of my very first fanfic! Anway here is Chapter Two: Incredulity. If anyone has any suggestions they'd be welcome. Anythinng that you'd like to see happen in this story? Send me a review! Anyway I'll stop blabbering now, Read, Enjoy and Review!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the next week flew by with unpacking boxes (in Brooke's case mainly clothes) the date for Brooke's next appointment at clinic was drawing nearer. Her doctor, Dr Evans, had superb qualifications and both Lucas and Brooke had full confidence in her ability to make sure their baby was healthy. This would be an exciting appointment, as they would be finding out the sex of the baby, something both of them had been looking forward to.

As soon as they had announced Brooke's pregnancy to all of their family and friends everyone seemed to assume that Lucas would be wanting a boy and Brooke a girl. In actual fact both just wanted so much to have a healthy baby that they didn't mind either way.

"Watcha up to Babe?" Asked Lucas as he walked through into the den where Brooke was lying on the floor leafing through a book.

"Oh, hey Broody, just looking at old photos." Lucas came and sat beside her looking at the open page. Peyton with Jake's arms around her middle was standing next to Brooke who was in Lucas's arms and next to them were Nathan and Haley. They all stood next to each other, smiling at the camera. Lucas peered into Brooke's face and found tears in her eyes.

"Oh Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I didn't think I missed her, I mean, with the way she left and everything and not keeping in contact and all. It's just that, well, I'd always thought that she'd be here and we would be pregnant together and be able to complain about all the same things and well, she's not."

"Oh, Baby, don't cry, I know that you miss her and that's perfectly ok!" Comforted Lucas, "I'm sure that deep down Peyton cares about you too, I mean, sure she has some issues, but Baby a ten year friendship can withstand a lot and I'm sure you'll see her again soon. Maybe she just can't face you for some reason or maybe she doesn't know how to reach out, when she was the one who broke all the ties."

Brooke buried her face into Luke's comforting chest and controlled herself. She really missed her old best friend and she wished that Peyton would contact her. Did she think that Brooke would be mad at her or something?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that could be heard the next morning in the Scott Junior household was crying. Wyatt had just gotten over a nasty cold and when you're a month and a half old crying is really your best communication. Haley was trying to coax him to drink his milk while Nathan was eating some toast and grumbling about basketball practise.

Glancing up at his harassed wife Nathan decided to take matters into his own hands. He took the bottle from Haley in one hand, picked Wyatt up in the other and walked around the kitchen jiggling his little boy. Wyatt had soon stopped crying and was happily drinking his milk. Haley gave Nathan a deeply thankful look and settled herself down to eat some breakfast. Just then the phone rang. Sighing and putting down her spoon, Haley got up to answer it.

"Hello, Haley speaking?"

"Hey Haley"

"Oh my goodness, is that you, Jake?"

"Sure is Haley, how are things?"

"Wait just one sec, you don't just get to waltz right back into our lives after not contacting us for over a year! Do you know how much Nathan and I and Lucas and Brooke have missed you, wait, are you still with Peyton?"

"Yes, Haley, I am." Answered Jake, trying not to laugh. "Peyton was just a little scared to call so I did the honours."

"Oh yes, and I see you decided to take the easy way out and call us instead of Lucas and Brooke!"

"Yeah, I know Hales, but I did have my reasons, I mean I know you and Nathan are still together, I mean last a heard you two were living happily in Charlotte but Lucas and Brooke, who knows where they are, and yeah, I kinda did also think that you might be a bit more forgiving."

"Oh ho, you did, did you?" Answered Haley threateningly, before bursting out laughing. "Well luckily for you, it turns out you're right! It's so great to hear from you Jake, where have you guys been living and how are Jenny and Peyton?"

"Slow down Hales, I can answer your questions if you give me time to breathe!" laughed Jake. "Well after we graduated from college three years ago in California we moved to Phoenix as I was offered a job their. Peyton and I, well, we got married..."

"You what?" Yelled Haley, making Nathan jump and look up, alarmed. "Without any of us there?"

"I know Haley, we felt awful, anyway, I'm calling because we're coming back for a holiday next week and we were wondering well if we could stay, with either you guys or Lucas and Brooke, well, if they're still together."

"Of course, you can stay with us and of course Brooke and Lucas are still together, don't you remember how they acted like they were the meaning of true love? Well, it's still the same, although, they're oblivious to it!"

"Well, that's awesome Haley, thank you so much. Anyway so we got married around two years ago now and we're still living in Phoenix, Jenny's doing great at school here, she's nearly eight years old now. How are you guys doing?"

"Well… oh my goodness, you don't know about Wyatt!"

"Whose Wyatt?"

"Our son! He's nearly one and a half months now and he's got black hair and blue eyes and…"

"Haley that's so great, give my congratulations to Nate for me will you?"

"Of course I will and before you ask, I'm not telling you anything about Lucas and Brooke. You'll have to find out when you arrive, although I will tell them that you are coming. Oh, and tell Peyton that she doesn't have to be scared, although she might not admit it at first, Brooke's really missed her."

"Thanks so much Haley, I'll see you next week and say hi to everyone from us, we'll explain everything in a lot more detail when we arrive," said Jake, hanging up the phone. Sitting next to him was Peyton. The almost six years since high school hadn't changed her much. She was a bit hardier but still the same old girl at heart. When she saw Jake's smile as he put the phone down she heaved a sigh of relief.

"I was so scared they'd all hate us!"

"I know, Peyt, but I'm pretty sure we have already been forgiven by Haley and that means Nathan too, oh and did you hear about their one and a half year old son named Wyatt."

"Yeah, that's amazing," she replied, but her heart didn't really sound in it.

"Brooke will forgive you eventually too Peyt," said Jake, watching his wife's face. She turned to stare at him.

"I hope you're right, because I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't."

"Haley assured me that she missed you too, but she said it might take a while for her to admit that, we did hurt them all, just disappearing like that."

"I know we did Jake, but what other choice did we have, we needed to evadeNikki and running seemed like our only option. Now that the court has dealt with all of that and Jenny has been formerly adopted as my daughter," she smiled fondly, "We don't need to worry anymore but I just feel guilty that we didn't get in contact with them sooner, it was just never the right time."

"I know Peyton, don't worry everything will be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke put down the phone and turned around to Lucas. "That was Haley, apparently they have some exciting news to tell us so they invited us around to dinner tonight."

"Oh great, that sounds like fun," replied Lucas, "We should really be leaving in a minute to get to the clinic."

"Oh of course," replied Brooke snapping out of her daydream. "I really don't want to be late."

When they arrived and were sitting in the waiting room both Lucas and Brooke were rather nervous. Today would be the day that they would find out a defining part of their future child.

"Mrs Scott," called the nurse. They stood up, Lucas with his hand on Brooke's back, and walked in Dr Evans's studio.

"Good afternoon Brooke, Lucas. I hope everything's going well."

"Oh yes great," replied Brooke.

"Right, well you know the drill so if you can just get ready for the ultrasound and we'll begin."

A few minutes later and both Brooke and Lucas had huge smiles on their faces as Dr Evans pointed out their child on the screen. "Now I assume from your nervousness today that you know that you're able to find out the gender?"

"How did you guess?" Asked Lucas weakly as he reached for Brooke's hand. We're just so happy to be having a child that either gender will make us extraordinarily happy!"

"I'm happy to hear that. Well your first child is a healthy girl." Brooke and Lucas were ecstatic and grabbed each other for a passionate kiss. Good-natured Dr Evans just laughed at their happiness.

"I'm glad you to seem so overjoyed, I know this baby girl will have great parents! Now Brooke, I know that you haven't gained much weight yet but just to warn you, you should start to notice it soon."

They were so happy at that point nothing could have spoiled their joy. As they drove home Lucas had a smile plastered to his face a he kept looking at Brooke's stomach. "I can't believe our little girl is in there, I can't wait for her to be born."

Brooke laid a contented hand on her stomach, "Oh I know having a child with you is making my dreams come true."

"I love you Brooke, so much and like you this is my dream come true!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they arrived at Haley and Nathan's house and their friends were overjoyed to hear the news.

"Oh Brooke, congratulations." Cried Haley.

"Yeah guys, now she can be Daddy and Mummy's little princess."

"Sure will be Nate," replied Lucas, with a grin.

As the were sitting around the dinner table with Wyatt in bed, the subject of children finally came to a close. Haley knew that she needed to tell their friends her news.

"Well, I had an interesting phone call today," she announced, looking at Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh yeah, Hales, what about?" Enquired Lucas.

"It was Jake, he told me that he and Peyton are now married and living in Phoenix and are coming to visit Charlotte next week!"


	3. Stupefaction

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, school was awful for the last couple of weeks! RnR!**

"What!" Exploded Brooke, staring incredulously at Haley. "They're coming… here… next week?"

"Umm yeah," Answered Haley gingerly. "I know it was a massive surprise for us too. They're married and Jenny's nearly eight years old now."

"And what am I supposed to say to them, to her. 'Oh hey Peyton, long time no see'! Yeah that'll work out great."

"Hey Babe, maybe it won't be as bad as you think, I mean she probably misses you as much as you miss her, I mean after today aren't you glad?" Asked Lucas.

"God Luke, wanting her to come back and her coming back for a holiday with no proper explanation and them married and all! Trust me, this is not what I wanted!" Replied Brooke as she ran up to their bedroom trying not to cry.

After seeing their friends out the front door Lucas went upstairs to try and comfort his wife. When he entered their bedroom he found her lying face down on their bed, sobbing.

"Hey, hey… Baby, it'll be ok…" Lucas pulled Brooke towards him and wrapped her in his arms.

"I just… I just… Oh god, Luke, why aren't I happy that she's coming, why am I so angry?"

"Brooke… it's ok… everything is going to be ok! Peyton's the guilty one in this equation; she has to do the apologizing, remember that, Baby, and you'll be fine. Now lets get some sleep."

They undressed and fell into bed after the tiring events of the day. Lucas's last thought of the night was how good Brooke smelled, as he held her tight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they ate breakfast the next morning Lucas could tell that Brooke was still worrying about the impending Jagielski family visit.

"Baby, you're brooding, I thought that was my job?' Brooke looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry Luke, lets do something fun to take my mind off Peyton!"

"Sure thing, time to go and buy some whipped cream."

"Lucas… Although I like the sound of that idea, not right now, maybe later this evening!" Replied Brooke with a smirk. "Is that really all you think about, I thought boys were meant to grow out of their one track minds!"

"Oh, that's just a myth, especially when the boy in question has an amazingly attractive wife!"

"Oh, good reply Broody, now lets get ready, I think the pool awaits."

"Umm… Brooke, it's right outside."

"Yes, but I have to go and get changed and I know you don't want to miss that!" Lucas showed his agreement by hastily getting up and pulling Brooke with him upstairs.

"Now you know Baby, I really think you should wear your white bikini!"

"Oh yes!" Replied Brooke. "I and suppose that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that it happens to be the skimpiest? Well, luckily for you it's my favourite right now!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed by quickly much to Brooke's dismay and Nathan and Haley had invited Brooke and Lucas around for dinner on the night of the Jageilski family's arrival. Brooke had tried inventing excuses that would prevent her from attending but Lucas was having none of it, he knew the only way for her to face her fears was to see Peyton and talk to her.

Lucas dragged Brooke upstairs by the hand to get changed for dinner. She protested loudly "Lucas, I'm sick feel my forehead. I have a temperature."

"Umm I'm sorry Baby but you really don't, now come and pick out a nice dress, you know wearing nice clothes will make you feel better." Replied Lucas, trying to convince a stubborn Brooke.

"Ughh… fine Broody Boy, but don't expect me to start a civilised conversation with her."

After picking out a knee length, midnight blue, halter neck dress and sparkling diamond earrings with a matching necklace that Lucas had given her for her last birthday Brooke was ready for the evening ahead of her. Lucas helped her into the car wearing an expensive shirt matching his blue eyes and black pants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan opened the door to the Scott Junior's prodigious house and warmly greeted his friends while ushering them inside. As they entered the dining room/ kitchen Peyton was the first person Brooke's saw. She looked amazingly young, rather like Brooke herself in that respect, with her blonde hair in curls. By her side stood a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair. It was neither straight nor curly but a mixture in between.

Brooke supposed that many people might assume the little girl to be Peyton's daughter, but in fact, seven year old Jenny was the child of Jake, Peyton's husband. Peyton was the only mother that Jenny had ever known, as when she was a baby her biological mother had left her and full custody had been granted to Jake.

Turning slightly Peyton noticed Brooke and their gazes locked. Looking up from the saucepan she was stirring Haley also noticed her friends.

"Hey guys!" She said happily. "Oh my goodness, seriously Brooke, we haven't seen you guys in a week and your starting to show, that's amazing!" Nathan, who had been trying to dissuade Haley from finishing her last sentence, took in everyone's expressions after Haley's exclamation.

Jake and Peyton were looking shocked; Jake had been about to taste some spaghetti that Haley was cooking and his hand hovered in mid-air. Peyton had been laughing at something Jenny had said and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Hey Brooke," was Peyton's nervous greeting.

"Hi," replied Brooke shortly. Lucas knew that he had to start a conversation soon otherwise there would be unbearable silence.

"So Jake, long time no see man!" Greeted Lucas, bumping fists with him. Squatting down he held out a hand to Jenny, "And you must be Miss Jenny Jageilski, why, last time I saw you, you were this high," exclaimed Lucas as he held his hand about a foot off the floor.

"I wasn't!" Giggled Jenny, "You're so silly!"

"Anyway I'm Lucas," he continued, "And this is my wife Brooke."

Jenny looked up at Brooke and Brooke felt the tension seep away. Brooke grinned at her and she grinned back.

"You're really pretty," said Jenny.

"Aww," said Brooke, "So are you honey, I bet you're Daddy's princess right?" Jenny giggled and nodded. Jake smiled and added,

"Sure is!" Peyton smiled at her adopted daughter, she loved her so much. Brooke saw this smiled. She was glad that Peyton was happy. It didn't mean that she had forgiven her yet, but it was a start. Peyton, who had been watching Brooke, decided to take the plunge.

"So Brooke, I'm guessing after Haley's comment that you are pregnant! That's just great, when are you and Lucas going to tie the knot and make it official?"

There was a long silence after Peyton's remark. Brooke's eyes which had moments before been filled with laughter, now dripped with venom.

"Do you really think, that I'm still the same girl that everyone called a slut at high school Peyton? That I couldn't possibly do anything properly? Well for your fucking information Lucas I got married last year, before we even thought about having children, and in case you were wondering, little baby Scott here," yelled Brooke gesturing to her stomach, "Was planned." The room was deathly quiet. Lucas finally said,

"Now I'm sorry for ruining everyone's evening but Brooke and I are going to leave, goodnight."

As Lucas and Brooke hurriedly left, there was a horrible silence. Peyton looked like she was about ready to bite somebody's head off and Jenny like she was about to cry.

"Why did Brooke leave?" Questioned an upset Jenny with her bottom lip trembling. Peyton sighed and bent to pick her up.

"Sweetie, It's ok, it's just a big adult argument, I'm sure everything will be right in no time!"

Consoled Peyton. None of the adults were convinced by her comforting tone, but a sleepy Jenny closed her tired eyes and leant her head against her mother's shoulder.

Peyton sighed, "I'm so sorry everyone, she said turning to hand a now sleeping Jenny to Jake, this is just so screwed up! I'm going to bed."

Jake waited until Peyton and Jenny had left the room before turning towards Nathan and Haley. He gave them an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry guys, I know this ruined the evening, by the way Wyatt is great, oh and I'm sure Peyton and Brooke will make up, you know them!"

Nathan slapped Jake on the back as he went to join his wife and daughter. He turned to Haley, "Ouch, that was one tense evening!"

"Poor Brooke," said Haley, "I know exactly what it's like to be judged like that."

"Really?" Asked Nathan surprised, "You don't think Brooke was a little harsh on Peyton?"

"Sure, but it really hurts when people assume things about you that aren't true!" Said Haley rather loudly.

"Whoa, Baby, why do I get the feeling that this conversation is no longer about Brooke and Peyton? What's up Babe?"


	4. Armistice

Chapter Four:

"I… I just… Well, when I was pregnant with Wyatt, people judged me too. I saw the looks other woman gave me, I mean, I suppose I looked quite young, and so does Brooke and well it just really sucks when people judge you. I think it really hurt Brooke because Lucas and soon-to-be-born little Miss Scott mean everything to her."

Unbeknownst to Haley, Jake had been just about to walk into the room as she had uttered the last sentence.

"They're having a girl?" He questioned, "That's amazing, they must be so excited."

"Yeah," smiled Nathan, "I've never seen them so happy."

"I'm so sorry about what Peyton said," replied Jake, "I know she never meant to make Brooke so upset!"

"Yeah we know," Haley and Nathan answered simultaneously.

"I'm guessing it will just take some time," Added Haley. "It's a good thing you guys are staying a week!"

"Actually…" Started Jake, " We well, I mean, Phoenix is great and all, and I have a great job and all, but a few weeks a ago my boss came to me with an offer of a transfer, with a pay rise included. Anyway, the new job's here in the one and only Tree Hill!"

"Whoa!" Stuttered Haley, "Well we'd better hope that Peyton manages to beg forgiveness as you guys will be living only like a few minutes drive away at most!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mhmmm… Lovely," said Brooke as Lucas massaged her shoulders.

"Well you need it Cheery, I've never felt such tight muscles, stress really isn't good for Missy here." He said, caressing her slightly rounded stomach.

"I know Baby, and I really didn't mean to snap tonight and ruin everyone's evening but…"

"Shhh," Whispered Lucas. "I understand exactly how you felt Pretty Girl, and I think you had every right to say what you did. Sure, I hope you and Peyton make it up soon, but she sure has a lot of apologising to do!"

"Maybe I overreacted a little…" conceded Brooke, "But oh I don't know, it just got to me!"

"Shush Baby!" Comforted Lucas and in no time Brooke had fallen asleep. Lucas drew Brooke flush to his body, wrapped his hands around her small stomach that held their little girl, and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Mommy, wake up Daddy," Jenny shouted as she jumped on to her parent's bed. "Can we go and see Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas today? I really liked them! Auntie Brooke looks like one of my pretty Barbies 'cept her hair is wrong and Uncle Lucas is really really tall!"

Jenny's remark was meet by silence from her Mother. "Ummm… maybe we can visit them in the afternoon," Replied Jake, "But this morning Mommy has to go and talk to Brooke so maybe we can go and play in the park with Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan and Auntie Haley and little Wyatt!"

"Sounds like a plan, Dad!" Answered Jenny, trying to imitate something that she had heard Nathan say yesterday.

Laughing, Jake ushered Jenny out of the room. Before closing the door he said, "You have to go and apologise Peyton, maybe you didn't mean for Brooke to take it that way, but she did!"

"I know!" Moaned Peyton, muffled through the pillow, "Just don't expect me to be excited by the prospect!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lucas was going with Jake and Jenny to the park Brooke decided that she would go and visit Karen at the café. On arrival she greeted Karen and ordered latte before slipping onto one of the stools.

"So, how are things?" Enquired Karen, "Has the morning sickness subsided yet?"

"Oh yeah, it's been much better since a couple of weeks ago now. But other things… well they are not so good!" Brooke replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh… you see, Peyton, Jake and Jenny came to stay with Nate and Haley last night and well, things were said and lets just say Peyton definitely not it my list of favourite people right now!"

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Karen, "Well like it or not Sweetie, but Peyton's just walked in the door!"

Spinning around Brooke stared at Peyton but before she had time to tell her to get the hell out Peyton interrupted. "Look Brooke, please just listen to me. I'm so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it at all and it's one of the stupidest things I've done. I really hope that you can forgive me, not just for that, because I know that part of why you are angry with me is because you haven't heard from us in such a long time. I know that I have no excuses and after Jake gained full custody of Jenny I could have easily phoned you up so I'm sorry Brooke; I'm sorry for the stupid ass comment I made yesterday and I'm sorry that I never contacted you in so many years."

Brooke was momentarily struck dumb. She hadn't expected Peyton to apologise, after a good nights sleep she herself, had been feeling a little guilty for her outburst. Realising that she had been staring, shocked at Peyton, she cautiously gave her a small smile.

"Well, that certainly sounded heartfelt!"

"It was Brooke, so much so. I'm so sorry, more than you'll ever know!"

"I can't believe you got married without any of us! We were going to be each other's maid of honour!"

"I know Brooke," answered Peyton, smiling a bit herself when she realised that Brooke didn't seem to be angry any more. "It really sucks."

"Come here, P. Sawyer," sighed Brooke with relief. Most of her had just wanted Peyton back as a friend but the other part of just hadn't known how to say it.

"Oooh, wait a sec, it's P. Jagielski now, congrats best friend!" Squealed a now excited Brooke and she hugged Peyton tightly.

Returning the embrace Peyton's whole face lit up. She hadn't been comfortable with the idea of them moving back, mostly because of Brooke's reaction, now that was settled she was happy.

"Oh and Brooke," Started Peyton, "I'm glad you forgave me, because it was going to be tough living in the same town with an angry Brooke Scott!"

"Oh my god!" Shrieked Brooke, causing several other customers in the café to jump at the sound. "You're moving back to Tree Hill?"

"Sure am! Along with Jake and Jenny. He got transferred here from Arizona."

"I'm so happy right now," Giggled a still excited Brooke. "Now we can do all the things that we used to do together again. Ooohh, and we can go shopping together for us and for Jenny and for little miss-soon-to-be Scott."

"It's a girl!" Smiled Peyton, now almost crying in delight for her old best friend. "You and Lucas must be so happy."

"It's a dream come true," stated Brooke simply, a smile still adorning her dimpled cheeks. "As is having my best friend back home!"


	5. Elucidation

Hey everyone, so hopefully this story won't have any more long hiatus like the previous one! Life was just so hectic! Anyway, enjoy and please RnR! I really like to know what you all think of my writing! Have a nice day! ;)

Oh and one last little point, they do live in Tree Hill, I know I definitely said Charlotte in the first chapter but Tree Hill just works so much better so lets just says that they commute to Charlotte for games and practice or something even though that probably doesn't make much sense, that's how it's going to be in this story, sorry! Also Wyatt has brown eyes, not blue!

Oh and with the name selection thing. I don't mean to offend anyone by Brooke's hated names!

Sitting down together at the nearest table, Brooke and Peyton fell into easy conversation. It seemed as if the years apart were more like months. Peyton told Brooke all about L.A. and Phoenix. How she'd loved both cities but missed everyone so much. She explained to Brooke how in the beginning, the loss of contact was intentional; with Nikki still out looking for Jenny, they'd stopped talking to everyone, even family. After renting an apartment near the college that they were studying at in California, Jake had finally decided that he needed to settle the custody battle once and for all. A lawyer had taken pity on him and taken his case for free, and eventually, after many months of court proceedings, Jake had been granted full custody of Jenny. The Judge's statement had highlighted Nikki's instability financially, her alcohol abuse and initial disappearance after Jenny's birth as reasons for her loss of custody. He had also praised Jake, calling him a responsible father who did his best to care for his daughter and give her everything that he possibly could in life.

This story warmed Brooke's heart, as she listened to the description of her friend's life over the past few years. How inceptively, life had been hard and how both Peyton and Jake had had to find jobs that brought in enough money to support the family and send Jenny to preschool while studying at college. Gradually life had become easier, with their graduations and move to Arizona where a job awaited Jake. After studying management science in his sophomore year, Jake had decided that he would like to work in a business and majored in business studies. He had then been given an internship at a major telecommunications company in Arizona and had now been granted the position of Assistant Manager of the Tree Hill branch.

After questioning Peyton about her field of work, Brooke wasn't surprised to hear of Peyton's major in Art and Music. While living in Arizona, Peyton had worked in a music shop as well as painting as a part time job to bring in extra cash. With Jake's higher paying job in Tree Hill, Peyton hoped eventually to open a gallery but planned to become a temporary stay at home Mom to Jenny while doing some painting from their house.

Brooke also wanted to know all about Jenny. Did she like school and what was the school like that she had attended in Arizona? Peyton told her of Jenny's time spent at Monte Vista Elementary School in Phoenix. How she'd made many friends, but was excited to be moving back to, "Mommy and Daddy's old town" and attend Tree Hill Elementary.

Then they broached the subject of Lucas and Brooke's little girl. "So, have you thought up any names yet?" Questioned Peyton, "I mean I totally understand if you don't want to tell anyone now."

"Don't worry Peyton," Laughed Brooke, "You've been forgiven remember? I'm not going to bite your head at anything you say anymore!"

Laughing with her friend Peyton waited for Brooke's answer to her question. "Well," pondered Brooke. 'I mean we only recently found out that she was a girl so we haven't had that much time to think of names. We do each have a few favourites though. Although I haven't finished compiling my list yet, Lucas seems to like classic, older names."

"From all those old books he reads I'll bet," Laughs Peyton.

"Yeah," replied Brooke smiling. "But they're not all horrible names like Agnes and Maude. We both really like the name Rosalind, which Luke got from Shakespeare's play, 'As You Like It' but we can't use it as a first name as it's too similar to Rosie's."

"Who's Rosie?" Questioned Peyton

"Oh my goodness, you haven't met Rosie yet!" Cried Brooke, "Well remember how Karen was pregnant at the end of our senior year? Yeah, well during that summer she had Rosalie Ava Hargrove with Andy. They were thrilled. Oh and it's awesome because I now have a semi little sister."

"I bet she loves you," Offered Peyton smiling, "and I can't wait to meet her either!"

"Well she does seem to like it when I take her shopping or make cute little clothes especially for her," pondered Brooke.

Peyton beamed and said, " this is another thing I should know, but what are you and Lucas up to now? And Haley and Nathan too for that matter! I need to catch up on everything!"

"Well," started Brooke, " I majored in Fashion and Design a now own my own boutique right here in Tree Hill. It's called "Clothes Over Bro's" and you so have to come and check it out soon. Don't worry, you'll get the friend discount!"

"Of course I will Brooke, it sounds amazing!"

"Well I like to think so!" Countered Brooke. "And it's going to be even better once I've produced my maternity line and then babies clothing!"

"Awww… Baby Scott's going to look so cute!" Declared Peyton. "I'm sure Jenny would like a young girls' line?"

"Don't worry," Said Brooke, "I've already got that covered, "Rosie was my muse, but Jenny could totally model my upcoming spring line? Would she agree, you think?"

"She would totally love it Brooke," squealed Peyton, "You're going to become so totally her favourite person if you ask her!"

"Anyway," continued Brooke, "Broods and Nate are on the Bobcats together and Haley works as a barrister for a law firm in town, although she has taken a year's leave at the moment to look after Wy-Wy."

Peyton smiled at Brooke's use of Wyatt nickname. "How about we go and meet everyone in the park now? I'm sure they're all waiting to see if you forgave me!"

"Well," said Brooke, "what are we waiting for then? Lets go!"

As they walked to the river court where they other's had taken the children, Peyton and Brooke learned more about each others lives from the past five years. How Lucas had proposed to Brooke, her wedding and when she had found out that she was pregnant. Peyton also told Brooke all about her wedding too.

Reaching the riverside park, Brooke looked up to see her husband holding his nephew and jiggling him up and down. Wyatt was making contented gurgling noises and Brooke couldn't help but think what a great father Lucas would make. She couldn't wait for their daughter to be born!

Soon, Nathan, Haley and Jake all noticed Peyton and Brooke together and smiled to themselves. They'd all hoped for the two old best friends to reunite and seeing them walking side by side talking animatedly confirmed their wishes.

Reaching Lucas, Brooke placed her arms around his waist from behind and leant her head onto his shoulder. Realising it was his wife; Luke turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey Broods, hey little Wy-wy!" Brooke stroked Wyatt's head.

"Oh and Luke, have you met my new friend, or should I say old friend, Peyton?"

Turning around Lucas' grin widened as he saw that Peyton and Brooke were friends once again. "That's great Baby," he whispered into her ear, and beamed at Peyton and Jake.

"So Luke," started Peyton, "I've been with Brooke all morning and I've heard some pretty interesting stuff about you and what you've been up to during the last few years. I really never new that you liked chick flicks!"

"What," Exploded Lucas, glaring at his wife who was poorly containing a smirk.

"Well Baby, I mean, you cried during the Notebook, I mean every girl cries during the Notebook, but a boy?"

Everyone else was choking with laughter except Haley who was looking with amusement at her own husband.

"Don't worry Luke," She asserted. "You definitely aren't the only man to have cried during the Notebook, a can spot another just there." She pointed to Nathan.

Instead of getting embarrassed for being teased, Nathan simply gave Lucas an empathetic long-suffering glare and laughed along with everyone else. Lucas soon joined in. Jenny who had been somewhat left out of the conversation looked bemused seeing her parents and their friends in fits off laughter a then joined in on the fun.

Handing Wyatt to his mother Lucas sneakily crept up behind Brooke and started tickling her. Shrieking with laughter Brooke begged him to stop; instead he picked her up in the air and swung her around, smiling with happiness.

Brooke matched his smile with hers; dimples showing and all and leant in to kiss him.

A watching Jenny muttered a very audible "Ewww," and everyone cracked up again.


	6. Publication

Thank you for all the reviews guys! Please leave more, it's really inspiring!

0101010101010

After they returned home that night from Haley and Nathan's, Brooke and Lucas were in good spirits. Brooke was happy that she had forgiven Peyton and that they were friends once more. Lucas was just happy in general; happy that his wife was pregnant, that they would be having a little girl very soon, and that he had Jake back, who had been a great friend to him before he had left.

Brooke snuggled into Lucas as they relaxed on a couch in the den. She loved his smell. It seemed to be a mixture of his after-shave and something else that she couldn't quite identify. It was a Lucas smell she decided.

Lucas held his wife. His hands resting on top of her small stomach, which contained their daughter. He found it hard to comprehend that fact that their baby girl was growing inside of Brooke. He sighed contentedly and slid his hands under Brooke's top.

Brooke giggled, "Baby, what are you doing? That tickles?"

Lucas rested his hands on her warm skin. "I just want to feel our daughter, be as close to her as possible."

Brooke smiled up at him, leant forward, and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then rested her head back onto his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his callused hands lightly stroking her skin. She closed her eyes; the motion was lulling her to sleep.

Lucas awoke her from her near slumber with a question, "So, I really think Missy here," he lightly patted her stomach, "needs a name. Have you thought of any more since we last discussed it?"

"I think about it all the time and I did hear one name that stuck out at me."

"Oh yeah?" Questioned Luke

"Sasha?"

"Sasha…" Lucas tried out the name. He liked the ring it had. "It's lovely, Sasha Scott."

Suddenly Brooke tensed up, "What's wrong Baby?" Asked Lucas, worriedly.

"Nothing Gorgeous," replied Brooke beaming. She pressed a hand down on top of Lucas' on her stomach and he felt a tiny kick.

He looked at Brooke and his eyes almost filled with tears at his joy. "I think she's showing her approval!"

"Hi there, Sasha," cooed Brooke lovingly, as Lucas rubbed her stomach. "But Sasha needs a middle name Luke."

"I know we liked Rosalind, Brooke, but I did find another name too."

Brooke looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Clemency?"

"Sasha Clemency Scott." Stated Brooke, "It's perfect!" She turned herself around in his arms, her knees on either side of his legs, and kissed him properly, her hands tangled in his hair. Lucas held her waist, his fingers lightly digging into her soft flesh.

Abruptly Brooke let go of him and rested her hands on her stomach. "You need to learn not to interrupt Mommy and Daddy when they're busy, Sasha," she announced.

Lucas laughed, bent down and lifted up her top, and kissed her stomach. "I love you so much, Sasha, both of you," he said looking at Brooke. "More than you'll ever know!"

0101010101010

The next evening Lucas and Brooke were getting ready for their dinner guests. Jake, Peyton and Jenny, along with Nathan, Haley and Wyatt and Andy, Karen and Rosie, were all coming over for supper.

Lucas had cooked up a delicious looking meal. Brooke had tried to offer her services, but Luke had instructed her to "go and get ready, although you already look gorgeous."

This comment had almost made him burn the chicken, as Brooke had felt the need to thoroughly reward him for it in the form of a kiss. One kiss had turned into multiple ones and Lucas had soon found himself pressing Brooke against the kitchen counter while he tried to unbutton her shirt.

When he had made sure everything was ready, Lucas went upstairs to get changed. He walked into their master bedroom to find Brooke standing in the middle of their walk-in-wardrobe. Dresses surrounded her, but she was only in her underwear. As much as Lucas wanted to grab her right their, push her onto their bed and have his way with her, he knew something must be wrong.

Cautiously approaching her, he slid his arms around her waist. "What's wrong Baby?"

Turning, he found tears in her eyes. "Nothing fits anymore!"

"Oh Baby!" He said, laughing with love for his beautiful wife. "This is what happens when you get pregnant and I think you look gorgeous! I'm sure one of these dresses would look amazing on you. Swivelling around, Lucas' eyes fell upon a dark purple dress. He picked it up and pulled it over Brooke's head. Although he knew nothing about fashion terms he knew the dress suited Brooke.

Walking towards their full-length mirror, Brooke slowly examined herself. The spaghetti straps fell smoothly across her shoulders. The empire waistline showed off her slightly curved stomach but accentuated her waist and the dress ended just above her knees.

Spinning around, Brooke walked up to Lucas and kissed him. "Thanks a million Babe, I would have never thought to try this dress on but it actually looks okay."

"Darling," Responded Lucas, "You could never ever just look okay, you look amazing!"

Leaving Brooke to apply her make up and fix her hair, Lucas found an outfit laid out for him on their bed. That was another quality that he found endearing about Brooke, she was always buying him clothes and if they ever had a formal event to attend, he could count on the fact that she would pick out an outfit for him that would look great.

0101010101010

The doorbell rang, and Lucas opened the door to find the Jagielski family outside. He greeted them warmly and ushered them inside. Broke was just coming down the stairs when she saw her friends and her face lit up.

"Hey Jenny," she called, "I have a special question for you!"

Jenny looked up enquiringly. "What Auntie Brooke?"

"Well… I was talking to your Mom, and she thought that you might like to model my spring line of clothing for young girls for my shop?"

Jenny's eyes lit up! "You really mean it? Yes, please!" Jenny then flung her small arms around Brooke's waist. Brooke smiled widely glancing up at a grinning Peyton, and returned the hug.

"I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather model my clothes than you Jenny. Oh and Rosie will be helping me out too. You'll meet her in a minute when they arrive. She's about a year younger than you, but I'm sure you too will get on great!"

Jenny smiled up at her Mom, Dad and Auntie before running to her Uncle Luke, and throwing herself into his arms. Most children might find it odd, being so affectionate to adults that they hadn't met until recently, but to Jenny, she'd known these people all of her life. Her parents had always told her stories about them, and how they'd love to meet her one-day. It seemed that this was the day.

Just then, the doorbell rang again, and Luke walked over to open it, holding Jenny on his hip.

"Hi Mom, Andy and Rosie."

Karen walked over to him and hugged the half of him that wasn't taken up by Jenny. "And you must be little Miss Jenny Jagielski, do you know your Dad used to work in my café and you'd sleep in the back in a crib?"

Jenny smiled back at the lady, "I don't remember that!"

The adults all laughed and Lucas placed Jenny down in front of little Rosie. "Rosalie Hargrove, this is Jennifer Jagielski, Jenny this is Rosie."

The little girls looked at each other then grinned and then Jenny stuck out her hand. Rosie looked at her rather puzzled then shook it. Jenny announced, "It's what my Daddy does when he meets people!"

"Hey," responded Rosie, "mine too!"

The adults all tried to not too crack up and were saved as Nathan, Haley and little Wyatt arrived.

Jenny and Rosie immediately took charge of the little boy, leaving a rather worried Haley as they took her into the den. Lucas saw the look on his friend's face and suggested that everyone join them for before dinner drinks. A relieved Haley thanked him by giving him a hug.

The dinner party went well. Jenny and Rosie seemed to get on like a house on fire, demanding to sit together at dinner. They were well matched with Jenny being short for her age and Rosie being on the tall side. Rosie, who had just turned seven two weeks ago, was about ten months younger than Jenny and had realised that they would be in the same year at school.

Brooke and Lucas had discussed matters before the dinner and had decided to share the name of their little girl with everyone at the end of the meal.

When everyone had finished eating, Lucas called out loudly, "Okay folks, Brooke and I have an announcement to make."

Everybody looked up expectantly. Lucas took Brooke's hand in his and squeezed it. "Well… Brooke and I have talked it over and we have decided on a name for little Miss Scott here." He rubbed Brooke stomach, causing Karen, Haley and Peyton to put on their 'awww' faces.

"Well then?" Questioned Nathan impatiently.

Brooke spoke resting her hand on top of Lucas' on her stomach, "The name we've chosen is Sasha Clemency Scott."

"Oh my god Brooke, that's perfect," shrieked Peyton. Haley followed suit and soon everybody was up, hugging the soon-to-be parents.

Rosie tugged on her older brother's pants. "What's going on Luke?"

"Oh Rosie and Jenny," he knelt down and hugged both girls, one in each arm. "Well you know that Brooke's going to have a baby soon?"

They both nodded in assent, "Well Brooke and I have finally decided what we are going to call her, and we chose Sasha Clemency Scott. That means that you Rosie will be getting a niece and you Jenny will be getting a cousin, but maybe you could both think of her as a little sister when she's born? I'm sure she'll love both of you, and you could teach her all manner of things."

Both girls looked delighted, "We can teach her to braid hair." Declared Jenny.

"Yeah, and all about Barbies," added on Rosie.

The adults smiled and Brooke came over and wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"I can't wait to meet her, Sasha Scott," she murmured.


	7. The Progenitors

Okay, so we've skipped about two months! Please RnR! ;)

0101010101010

It was now nearing the end of March and Brooke was a healthy six months pregnant. Wyatt had grown and astonishing amount and was now four months old and babbling cheerfully a lot of the time. Jenny and Rosie were in the same class at Tree Hill Elementary School and their lives seemed to be full spelling lists and math charts.

Brooke woke up blinking as the bright sunlight streamed through the curtains. Lucas' arms were around her; his hands cupping her expanding stomach, which held little Sasha. Brooke sighed contentedly and relaxed once again into Lucas' embrace. Life couldn't be better for her at the moment. She had a wonderful husband with a little girl on the way, a wonderful house, fantastic friends and family. Thinking of family made Brooke contemplate her parents. She tried not to think about them to often as the subject just depressed her. Barbara and Richard Davis showed little interest in their daughter's life. She had invited them to her wedding but they had been away in Europe at the time. Luckily Andy had offered to give her away and Brooke had accepted gratefully. She hadn't even told her parents of the impending arrival of their granddaughter.

Thinking about Sasha made Brooke's heart melt, her daughter! Suddenly Brooke came to a decision. Later on that day she would ring her parents and tell them about Sasha. She didn't expect them to be supportive or take any interest but she felt that she needed to let them know, out of debt to Sasha more than anything else.

Just as she made her final decision she felt Lucas stirring. His grip tightened slightly around her and he kissed her hair.

"Good morning Baby."

"Hi Broods!" Brooke turned herself towards him and kissed him on the lips. Lucas laughed in surprise but returned her kiss. Soon things were getting rather passion filled and Lucas lifted up Brooke's tank top.

Suddenly Lucas hesitated. Brooke felt him tense up and pulled away from him with a questioning gaze.

"It's just, Brooke, god you don't know how much I want you, but are you sure you're okay, like, it won't hurt Sasha or anything?"

Brooke answered his query by pushing him further into their bed and kissing him fiercely.

"Trust me, Sasha will be fine! Now where were we…" Brooke pulled off his shirt and starting kissing his chest. Lucas moaned in pleasure, god he loved his wife so much, and Sasha; they meant everything to him.

0101010101010

An hour later and Lucas and Brooke were downstairs eating breakfast together after completing their escapade then showering together (to save water, of course!) and dressing.

"I came to a decision this morning Broods, before you woke up and my thinking was interrupted!"

Lucas wore a highly affronted expression, "correct me if I'm wrong but I think it was you who originally kissed me this morning, then you pulled off my…'

"Yes okay Luke, I get the point," interrupted Brooke smirking exasperatedly. "Anyway I was saying that I made a decision. Although this is the last thing I want to be doing today I have decided to ring my parents in California and let them know about Sasha. Although I'd rather not tell them as I expect they'll want to have no involvement in the matter, I feel that I owe it to Sasha to give her a chance to get to know her grandparents, even if they don't want to know her."

Lucas smiled at his wife, "That's really brave of you Baby! I'll be right beside you when you ring them."

"Thanks a heap Luke, I am kind of nervous, I mean, how screwed up is that? I'm nervous to tell my own parents that I'm pregnant when I'm twenty five year old with a wonderful husband and life. Jeez, I feel like a scared sixteen year old girl."

Lucas stood up, crossed over to Brooke and hugged her. "You'll do great Baby girl, I believe in you!" He knew this comment sounded rather trite but he meant it.

Brooke sighed, "Thanks a heap Luke, just knowing you'll be there for me means everything."

"I'll always be there for you Brooke,' replied Lucas sincerely.

0101010101010

Three hours later Brooke sat on couch in the den. The phone was in her hand and Lucas was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. Sighing deeply, Brooke opened up her address book, found her parents number and dialled.

"Hello? Barbara Davis speaking."

"Hi Mom, it's me, Brooke."

"Brooke, darling, we haven't heard from you in an age. The last time was, I think, the card at Christmas?"

"Yes well Mom, you know the phone does go both ways." Brooke fought back the urge to tell her mother what she really thought.

"Oh I know Brooke, but I just thought you might call more often to tell Dad and I more about your life, are you still with that Scott boy?"

Now Brooke really lost it. "Yes Mom, and he has a name, Lucas! Yes, I married him remember? Oh but wait, you wouldn't remember seeing as you didn't even bother coming to our wedding! The wedding of your only daughter!"

"Yes Darling, but we were in Prague and well we couldn't…"

"Couldn't make time to come to the only wedding of your only daughter?" Interrupted Brooke. "It's nice to see that your priorities are in order. Anyway I didn't ring you up to argue with you. I called to tell of an important event in my life that will be happening soon. Lucas and I are having a baby and I'm currently six months pregnant."

"Oh Brooke," started her Mother, "That's wonderful."

"Yes it is," agreed Brooke. "For Lucas and I, it is the best possible thing. However, it will only be a good thing for you and Dad if you actually want to be a part of Sasha's life. I don't want her to have grandparents that she never sees. That however is your decision; I just thought you'd like to know!

"Oh Brooke, Sasha is such a wonderful name, and how could you think that we wouldn't want to know our own granddaughter?"

"Oh I don't know?" Questioned Brooke fakely, "maybe because you never bothered to get to know your own daughter?"

"Oh Darling, of course we…"

"Anyway, I've explained why I rang, it's now your decision how big a part of Sasha Clemency Scott's life you want to be. I know I'll regret saying this later but, for Sasha's benefit, if you ever want to visit, our doors will be open. Now I have to go, goodbye!"

"Goodbye," returned Brooke's mother faintly, then Brooke slammed down the phone.

Lucas was the only person that knew how much Brooke missed her parents. Sometimes when Karen would be reminiscing about when Lucas was a little boy, Brooke would get a peculiar look on her face. Sort of like she was homesick, Lucas knew however, that she was really just missing the fact that she hadn't really had a childhood that her parents were a big part of. Brooke could name to him all of the numerous nannies that she had had since she was about three. There had been Caitlin then Jane then Sarah; the list continued. Lucas couldn't believe how Brooke's parents could be so intentionally uninvolved in their daughter's life.

Looking at his wife he found that she had tears in her eyes. Lucas simply picked her up and placed her on his lap. She might be pregnant but to his over six foot frame, she was still light. Brooke snuggled into Lucas, inhaling his scent. Lucas wrapped his arms around Sasha.

"You know something Baby girl?"

"What Luke?"

"Sasha is going to have the most amazing mother, so even if she doesn't have the support of all of her grandparents, she won't be missing out on anything!"

Brooke smiled up at Lucas, "I think you've missed her gorgeous father out of the equation."

"Okay Brooke," replied Lucas, "but forgive me for hoping that Sasha doesn't find me gorgeous!"

"Oh but she will," replied Brooke avidly. "Then when she gets to school age, all of her little friends will be jealous of her because of her amazingly hot Daddy who…"

"Okay Brooke," interrupted Lucas laughing, "I get the picture!"

0101010101010

Later that week Brooke and Lucas excitedly went to Brooke's fortnightly check up. The proud soon-to-be parents were pleased to learn that everything was looking good for Brooke and the baby. The doctor informed them that Sasha was a little on the small side but that was to expected because of Brooke's petite stature. She then went on to congratulate them on their name choice saying that Sasha was a name that she would have liked to use on her own children.

This pleased Brooke a lot as she greatly admired Dr. Evans, who as well as being a superb doctor, was also a mother of three.

Over the months an interested Brooke had learned a lot of about Jane (8), Ryan (6) and little 3-year-old Holly Evans. Right at the start she had shared her concerns about her capability as a mother to Dr. Evans who had quietened Brooke's fears almost instantaneously.

She had kept Brooke and Lucas in fits of laughter her and her husbands first week or two with Jane. How they hadn't known what brands of nappies or wipes to buy and how David, her husband, had once come back with nappies, which plainly stated they were for over two year olds. She had also assured the Scott's that all first time parents had the same qualms and soon overcame them with ease.

On this particular visit she asked if them if they would like her to visit them in hospital after Sasha was born, as she would very much like to see the baby she, would have by then, checked up on for nearly nine months.

Brooke and Lucas heartily assented and invited her to bring her children along if they so wished. The doctor was touched by this and said that little Holly, had been dying to see a 'little-little' baby, as she described it, as she was at the moment, rather obsessed with baby dolls.

Lucas and Brooke, therefore, left the check up in very good spirits and Brooke expressed both of their thoughts by stating, "I can't wait for it to be June!"


End file.
